Phantom Kwarmi
by Drawingdragons24-7
Summary: After the Observants nearly succeed with ending Danny's half life, Clockwork turns the young halfa into a kwami. Now Danny has to get used to this new body and rely on somebody else to use his power to fight evil, all the while living thousands of miles away from his friends and family.(Sorry about spelling error in title)
1. Becoming a Kwami

**Author's note: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! Merely a redo of the first chapter. Let me know if you like this way better.**

It was supposed to be simple.

When his ghost sense went off just before going to bed, he fully expected to have an easy fight, suck it in the thermos, and be home in time for a decent night of sleep. He was _not_ however, expecting the fight to be so difficult and take up so much of his time. It was nearly three in the morning. If he was lucky he could finish this and get four and a half hours asleep _if_ he completely ignored his homework. However, at the rate this fight was going, it was unlikely that he would finish in time to even crawl in bed for an hour or two.

Oh how he hated his job.

The ghost, whose face and body was completely hidden by the white cloak it was wearing, didn't seem to be particularly powerful, just incredibly evasive. It just danced around him most of the time, swirling some sort of glowing white spear in its arms. It made a couple of jabs at him, but he evaded both of them.

In short, the ghost just existed to annoy him. He had been growing steadily more annoyed with the ghost over time and had at one point attempted to give up and just go home. He had crawled in bed and pulled the covers over his head. Only to have his ghost sense wake him up moments later to prevent him from being speared in the chest by a persistent ghost. He dodged, but barely.

He'd been chasing the ghost around ever since, losing the ghost once in an abandoned warehouse. He'd only barely seen the ghost out of the corner of his eye to avoid yet another deadly strike.

The ghost was serious in taking Danny down, in an annoying and increasingly frustrating sort of way. Danny however, was incredibly frustrated with fate's refusal to allow him to live out his life normally. He had _hoped_ to get _some_ sleep.

"OH COME ON!" Danny yelled, thoroughly angered. "JUST LET ME SUCK YOU IN THE THERMOS ALREADY!"

The ghost had other ideas and made another jab at Danny's chest. Danny returned this attempt with a normal ecto ray quickly followed by an icy one. The ghost dodged both with ease.

He was so distracted with the ghost in front of him that he had no time to react when his ghost sense informed him of a second one.

So when a second spear burst through his chest, all of his anger and frustration dissolved into shock and pain. He hadn't been expecting that. Hours of fighting only one ghost had given him a sort of tunnel vision, in which he focused only on the ghost in front of him, losing his awareness of his surroundings. He was paying for it now.

As the spear slid through his chest, he felt his core grow shockingly colder and begin _shrinking_ , which scared him to wits end. It was withering away and dragging him with it. With a sudden jolt of fear that made his body turn to ice, he realized that his core was _ending_ , he was _dying._

As a heavy buzzing began in his ears and his vision faded, he caught a glimpse of a ghost portal ripping into existence before him and an angry shout coming from within. Then all went black.

"TIME OUT!"

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was confused. Did he or did he not just die? Groaning and rolling his surprisingly pain free but stiff and exhausted body over, he pushed himself to his feet, only to stop halfway through and scream.

What the hell happened to his hands?! Leaping to the air and examining the rest of him-it seemed he was in his ghost form because he could fly-, he discovered that it wasn't just his hands that were weird. _It was his entire body._

He screamed. Because even though waking up with a furry body and a tail wasn't all that shocking considering the insane train wreck that seemed to be his life, it was still _unexpected_. And not appreciated, because if the surrounding environment was anything to go by, he was _tiny_ too.

Speaking of the surrounding environment, there was a _heavy_ gear theme in the room he was in.

"CLOCKWORK!"

Danny was relieved to note that his voice at least was the same.

* * *

Being told that you were stuck being four inches tall for the rest of your life was one thing. Being told you were a magical creature that could grant a human powers if they were wearing a pair of sunglasses was another. Somehow fate made it _exactly the same_.

Danny was not thrilled about his situation, but he was pleased to note that Clockwork wasn't happy about the situation either. However, the time ghost did seem to be mildly amused by Danny's pouting at being a miniaturized bat. Oh how Plasimuis was going to get a kick out of _this._

Danny was not thrilled that the _observants_ were the ones to blame for this incident. Clockwork wasn't either. In fact, the stopwatch seemed downright pissed about the whole thing, even more so than Danny. It took several moments for Clockwork to calm himself enough to explain what happened.

In short, the observants were cowards and didn't want to deal with the possibility of another evil ghost and had hired a pair of ghost assassins, given them a pair of spears that ended a ghost as soon as it was driven through its chest, and sent them after Danny. They also managed to somehow hide all of this from Clockwork using a stolen medallion and a whole ton of spells until the very last minute when Clockwork discovered the gap in his vision and broke through said spells, discovering the observants intentions and rushing towards Danny's aid, only to come just in time to see said half ghost fall to the ground, spear in chest, and managed to freeze time just long enough to cast a different spell, albeit more complicated, that turned Danny into a kwami.

Long story short, Danny was sure that fate was out to get him.

At least he wasn't the only one frustrated.

Apparently the assassins were frozen in time someplace in Clockwork's tower and the stopwatch, while he had no intentions of harming them, because _technically_ it wasn't completely their fault, he _was_ fully prepared to reactivate them and _scare the living daylights out of them_. And, the assassins, being MIA from the observants point of view, had not informed the observants of their apparent "success" or Clockwork's meddling. And Clockwork, being the spiteful old ghost he was at the moment, had completely trashed the observants' viewing screens earlier, shielding everything that Clockwork did from their view.

Danny learned that the observants were going to have to do more than just begging for a new pair of screens.

Clockwork gave a long drawn out sigh as soon as he had finished explaining everything. It was moments like this that made him wish he had chosen a more relaxing job like Ghost Writer had. It would have spared him _so many_ fewer headaches. However, pranking _was_ fun, especially when you could rewatch the outcomes so many times over.

He considered his job to be a sort of guardian ship. He kept an eye on things and guided it in the right direction if it strayed. The observants however, were professional stalkers in his opinion. They just watched and watched and watched. . . . and then messed everything up when they tried to play Clockwork and "meddle". . . Like right now.

Luckily the situation was somewhat salvageable. Danny wasn't quite dead just yet and could still change the outcome of the future. However, it would be far different than what he had originally predicted. He hated it when the future took unforeseen turns on him. It made him feel uneasy. He'd probably be spending the next few years binge watching the future-while using time manipulation to make that time actually a few months- just to figure out what the best course of action was on how to fix this mess that the observants made.

He swore he would never let the future be so dependent on one being ever again.

Of course that was an empty promise because he'd sworn that millennia ago and look what just happened. History had the annoying habit of repeating itself and being a pain.

Still, it wasn't really all that bad. Clockwork was merely upset that he'd allowed himself to be blinded. He had grown careless with watching the observants' every move. Usually they referred to him for a course of action, so he had not been expecting them to plan something so alarming. He would not make that same mistake again.

He didn't really need to spend so much time watching the future. It just made him feel better. It reassured him that such an event wouldn't happen again. Still, his priority right now was to take care of Daniel and he wasn't going to fail that job too.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked. Looking up at the time ghost in concern. Clockwork had been muttering angrily to himself for several minutes now, lost to his own thoughts. _Being blinded must have had a greater effect on him than I thought,_ Danny realized. _He's been staring off into space for quite some time now._

"Are you alright?"

Clockwork blinked at the question as his mind snapped back into attention and he looked at the floating kwami.

"I'm alright, Daniel. Just a bit distracted."

"If I may ask, what is going to happen to me now that I'm a kwami?"

"You find a holder of course," Clockwork stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But who?"

"That, young Phantom, is something I cannot tell you at the moment, but you will find out soon enough. Before I leave you in your first holder's hands, it is for the best that you explain everything to your family and friends, which may take quite some time."

Danny gulped.

"Do not worry, Daniel. All is as it should be."

Danny gave the time ghost a curious glance. "You know that even though the future was all messed up?"

Clockwork chuckled and nodded. "Never underestimate the power of time manipulation. I am behind, yes, and I have a lot of work to do before I can safely meddle again. However, I have already seen much, especially for the possibilities of the next few years and I have selected not only the best possible holder for you at the moment, but I have also determined a rough estimate of your future. It will more than likely change, but I have determined it nonetheless."

Danny nodded. If there was one thing he had learned over the years, was to trust Clockwork. The time ghost often knew more than he let on and if there was anybody he should trust with his future it was somebody who could actually _see_ the future.

Clockwork waved his staff and a portal materialized beside him.

"It is best that we get this over with quickly. You have been missing for several days and your parents are worried. I shall go with, if only to make sure that a few possible events either do not occur or do not affect the time stream too badly. I will explain a good portion of it for you, please stay in invisible while I do."

Danny nodded but gave Clockwork a worried glance. "Won't the observants see you meddling again?"

Clockwork raised an eyebrow and gave Danny a look. "With what viewing screen?"

Danny blushed and buried his oversized face in his hands. "Oh . . . sorry. That was . . . that was dumb."

Clockwork chuckled and gently patted the kwami on the head.

"Nonetheless, I am grateful for your concern, however pointless it seemed." Clockwork then gestured for Danny to follow as he stepped into the portal.

* * *

It had been four days since Maddie had last slept, since they'd last seen her son. He had disappeared in the night. _How_ was still a mystery, but Maddie suspected that some ghost was involved. It just didn't make _sense_ that he would disappear in the middle of the night. Sure, Danny had been acting strange lately, but she had chalked it down to teenage hormones and kept her worrying to a minimum. Of course, Danny probably didn't know she worried at _all_ but that wasn't the point.

The point was her _son_ was missing and there was no way in hell she was going to let some ghost-if it was a ghost- get away with it.

They had gone driving around all day the first day. Later that day, when nobody had seen him yet, they called the police. The second day, Vlad got involved and issued a state wide search for the boy. On the third day, Maddie was wearing herself ragged but still she refused to give up.

It was the fourth day now and there was still no sign of him. Maddie and Jack were down in the lab, hoping that playing around with their inventions would keep their mind off of Danny.

It didn't work. Maddie was working on her tenth coffee for the day, sitting at a desk, staring at a wall, her face contorted into a constant state of worry. Jack, seemed to be faring better, but his energy stated otherwise. His work, which he usually attacked with much gusto, was executed out in a slow and painful matter, slowly growing slower and slower until he finally quit, went upstairs to pull Jazz and Danny's friends downstairs and sat down next to Maddie, insisting that it was best they stayed in larger numbers.

For once, Jazz and Danny's friends didn't complain.

They were all there when the ghost portal activated and opened, despite the genetic lock placed on it. Their nerves, which had been strained greatly by Danny's disappearance, caused them to leap to their feet and grab the nearest ghost weapon.

Maddie determined that the ghost that came through would give her answers on her son's whereabouts or _else_.

Sam, however, dropped the weapon she was holding in shock when _Clockwork_ of all ghosts came through and shouted for Danny's parents to stand down.

"WAIT!" She leapt in front of Maddie's gun and pointed it away from Clockwork. "I know this ghost," she explained. "He can tell us what happened to Danny. He's practically omnipotent."

Maddie blinked and then seemed to choke on her words. " _Omnipotent_?!" She had never even _heard_ of a ghost that powerful.

Jack gave the ghost a warry glance, but otherwise chose to listen and stand down. He was exhausted. Maddie was exhausted. They were _all_ exhausted. They wouldn't fare well if they tried to fight now.

The group had been so distracted with Clockwork's appearance that they failed to notice the small floating batthat had come in after Clockwork. It disappeared soon after.

"How do you know this ghost?" Maddie asked. Sam winced and spared Clockwork a glance who silently nodded.

"Tucker, Danny, and I took several trips into the ghost zone-"

"WHAT?!"

"Clockwork doesn't mean you any harm! Most ghosts don't! In fact, Clockwork usually stays in his lair. If he's here than that means that he had something really important to tell us! So just let him speak. He's not going to tell us what happened to Danny if you attack him!"

Maddie pursed her lips, but kept silent and nodded towards the ghost. Ghosts were vile creatures, but if she had to be cordial to one in order to find her son, then so be it.

"Thank you, Sam," the time ghost said. He then turned to Maddie. "Do you or do you not know the full effects of an opening portal?"

Maddie paused, and then frowned. "How does this help me find my son!?" Clockwork held up a hand to steady her.

"Please be patient. I will get to that, but there are several things I must explain and make sure you understand beforehand." He waited for her to nod before gesturing to her to answer the question.

Maddie sighed. "It is incredibly dangerous to be near one when it first opens up. An energy output of that size destroys cells."

"But pure concentrations of ectoplasm puts them right back together right?"

"For a _moment_."

"The product is unstable. If you could _stabilize it_."

Maddie paused as she considered the possibility and gave her husband a glance. " _Theoretically_. . . . theoretically if you could _stabilize_ it, you could have a being that is . . . . stuck, for lack of a better term, . . . between life and . . . death. What does this have to do with my son?"

"Everything," Clockwork stated. "Now this being that is stuck between life and death, Human DNA bound together with ghost DNA ,elaborate on that."

Maddie frowned and considered. If a human had ectoplasm bound to their DNA . . . "I'd imagine it would give said human ghostly properties. It would have the powers of a ghost and some. . . some of the ghostly instincts, but would be mostly human."

"It would show up on all of our ghosting equipment, wouldn't it?" Jack asked. Maddie blinked, then her sleep deprived mind halted with sudden realization. _Danny_ showed up on all of their ghosting equipment.

"No . . ." Maddie stated. She glanced at the cloaked ghost in front of her in alarm. "You couldn't possibly be suggesting that . . ."

"I'm afraid that I am," Clockwork stated. "However, we are not quite done with this theory. This half human, half ghost, let's call it a halfa, what would it look like?"

Maddie swallowed and then thought about it. "Because human DNA and ectoplasm don't really mix, even if it _is_ stable, there wouldn't be just _one_ form that covered all of the properties of the being. There would probably be both a human form and a . . . ghostly one."

The pieces fell together slowly in her exhausted, coffee driven mind. How could she have been so _stupid_?! So _blinded_ by her passion and hate for ghost that she failed to see the issues surrounding her own _son._

"As you stated, this halfa would be _mostly_ human. The only difference being the ghostly powers, the DNA change, and an obsession. However, the obsession can be changed much easier than a normal ghost and isn't as, for a lack of a better term, _obsessive_. Their obsession would be more of a drive than an absolute necessity towards life," Clockwork continued, but Maddie wasn't listening.

Maddie trembled, the flood of information overwhelming her as she realized several things. One, her son was _Danny Phantom_ , a ghost that recently she and Jack had come to the conclusion, _wasn't_ as evil as her previous theories had declared. Phantom, they determined, was a _hero_ and a far better ghost hunter than they were.

Two, they had _hunted_ their own son. Threatened to tear him apart molecule by molecule. Bile rose in Maddie's throat. Her own _son._

She collapsed to the ground, shaking. Jack rushed to her side in concern, his large form nearly blowing Tucker off of his feet in an attempt to get to his wife.

"Maddie? Are you okay? What's wrong?!" Jack asked. Maddie gave him a teary eyed, horror stricken look.

"Our own _son_ , Jack. _OUR SON!_ "

"Maddie?"

"We tried to _kill_ our own _son!"_

Jack fell silent as he forced his exhausted brain to put the pieces together just as Maddie had in an attempt to understand.

"Our _son_ , was Danny Phantom . . . . and we _hunted_ him," Maddie sobbed. Jack closed his eyes and hugged his distraught wife tightly. Clockwork, sensing the train wreck of emotions, decided to try his luck at reassuring the distraught couple.

"You have caused your son no harm besides a few scares," he started. He was cut off.

"PARENTS SHOULDN'T SCARE THEIR SON LIKE THAT!"

Clockwork sighed. "Your son is fine."

" _Where is he?_ "

"I know this has been a really long past few days for you, but you must understand that Danny's current predicament is . . . unique. And ultimately life changing. I am sorry to say that while your son is still alive and can remain in contact with you, he is . . . unable to stay here."

At the group's confused stare, he turned to the empty space by his shoulder and nodded to the invisible Danny.

"Daniel, I believe its best you showed yourself now."

There was a shimmer and then a small black and white, _floating_ bat appeared waving at them.

"Hey guys," the bat stated. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock, because that was _Danny's_ voice that just came out of the hand sized creature.

" _DANNY?!"_

* * *

Maddie stared in shock and horror at the small floating bat like creature in front of her. For several moments her mind was filled with only one question, before her voice found the energy to speak.

"What happened?" The question was barely more than a whisper. Danny nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I got careless. I didn't think that after hours of fighting one ghost that there would be another one I would have to worry about. It was a stupid mistake on my part," Danny started. Maddie's expression failed to change.

"That doesn't explain-." Clockwork cut her off.

"My apologies, , but this event is mostly my fault. I-." Maddie returned the favor as she whirled on the elder ghost.

" _Y_ ou _r_ fault!? My son is _palm sized_!"

Sam reached to grab the distraught mother's arm before she tried to strangle the time ghost, "Let him explain." Clockwork nodded to the teen in gratitude.

"As I was saying, I also, much like Daniel, grew careless. I became lax in keeping an eye on the observants and they decided to meddle behind my back."

"Observants?" Jack asked as he frowned. In all his studying of ghosts, he'd never even heard of that word.

"A council of sorts. They make the decisions regarding the future of ghost zone and sometimes, regarding the future of your own. They however, have a very limited foresight, like tunnel vision. My own abilities of future vision allow me to view every possibility, every twist and turn in the future. They however, only see one likely path."

"They're a bunch of one eyed jerks basically," Danny piped in from where he floated. Clockwork hummed in agreement.

"Even with my near perfect omnipotence, the observants managed to hide their actions from my sight. When I discovered the gap in my vision, I investigated, but only barely managed to make it in time to save young Daniel's life. Unfortunately, I didn't come fast enough to save his humanity, for lack of a better term. The spell I used to turn him into this may have saved his life, but it also subjected him to an entirely different life style. Because of this, Daniel will not be able to return home."

Maddie looked at the ghost in horror. "What do you mean?" Danny sighed and signaled to Clockwork that he would be the one to explain.

"I'm some sort of magical creature now. And with it comes new responsibilities and abilities. I won't be able to fight ghosts like I used to and I'm going to need to go to Paris," Danny explained.

"Why Paris?" Sam asked.

"Because that's where the others like me are and that's where I can be the most useful. I can't do anything by myself. I can't fight anymore. At least not directly. But I can give somebody else my powers through my miraculous."

"Miraculous?" Tucker asked. Clockwork hummed and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his cloak.

"These are Danny's miraculous," the time ghost elaborated. He allowed the group to inspect them for a bit before he placed them back.

"What do you mean others like you?" Maddie asked.

"Have you ever heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Danny asked. Tucker fiddled with his PDA.

"Their superheroes in Paris," Tucker stated. Danny nodded.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir can access their abilities through the help of a kwami, like me."

"Wait so you mean you are going to go to Paris and help those two?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Beyond just the fact that that's where I'll be the most useful, that's also where the guardian is."

"Guardian?"

"Basically the guy who keeps track of the miraculous," Danny stated. The room grew quiet as the group processed the information.

Maddie frowned. "Is this reversible?"

Clockwork shook his head. "No. Danny's physical body was basically destroyed. Without it, his soul and energy has nothing to return to. I am sorry, but Daniel has no other choice."

Maddie nodded. "Will we see you again?" Danny shrugged

"If I can convince my future partner to come visit the U.S, then yes, we will see each other again," he explained.

His mother sighed, exhausted. "I don't like this."

"I don't like it either." Maddie looked at him and stepped forward to take her tiny son in her arms and hug him.

"Be careful," she warned. Danny smiled and nodded.

"I'm not really the one doing all the fighting anymore. I'll do my best in any case though," he responded.

"You'd better," Sam grumbled.

"It'll be different without you, little brother," Jazz stated sadly. Danny shrugged.

"You'll be off to college soon anyways."

"Who's going to watch over the city now that Danny's gone?" Tucker asked.

"Most of the ghosts only show up to fight Danny anyways. Once they realize that Danny's not going to come back, they should stop coming through. The rest of them are easy enough for you five to handle if you split it up," the time ghost responded. Tucker nodded.

"We're going to miss you Danny," Sam commented. Tucker nodded in agreement. Danny smiled at them, but then frowned as he felt a tug on his soul towards the miraculous in Clockwork's cloak. He turned to Clockwork in confusion as he tried to resist the pull. The time ghost sighed.

"You're time is up. Most of the time, you can't materialize while your miraculous is not being worn. If you can, it's not for long. We need to get you to your holder now," Clockwork explained.

Danny turned back to his friends and family. "Looks like that's it then. I'll try to see if my holder will let me send a letter or something," Danny commented and then his form dissolved into white particles of light that absorbed into the sunglasses as Clockwork pulled them out of his cloak. The sunglasses' silver frames turned black with white ends and the lens turned neon green.

For a few moments, they were all silent, staring sadly at the glasses before Clockwork placed them back into his cloak with a heavy sigh.

"His holder will be a good one yes?" Maddie asked. Clockwork nodded.

"Daniel will have no issues with his first holder. In fact, my understanding is that they'll be quite good friends."

"Good," Maddie stated.

"I shall take my leave then. I've spent long enough here and there's much to be done," Clockwork added. "Farewell."

The group watched quietly until Clockwork's purple cloak had completely disappeared in the ghost portal.

"I really hope that Danny will be okay," Tucker commented.

"We all do," Jazz answered. Maddie and her husband merely stared forlornly at the swirling green.

* * *

Clockwork materialized in a small yet organized room. His gaze fell upon the many sketchbooks and art supplies scattered about on a well-used desk. Taking an elongated hexagon like box from the confines of his cloak, he placed it on the desk and smiled at it.

"All is as it should be."

He disappeared shortly after.

 **Author's note: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! Merely a redo of the first chapter. Let me know if you like this way better. If you do prefer this one, I will replace the first chapter with it.**

 **And guess what? This story isn't dead! My apologies for taking so long, but after deciding that I really didn't like the first chapter that I had, I tried fixing it and ran into so many road blocks, it wasn't even funny. Then I wrote this, and even though I'm not 100% happy with it, we're posting it anyways because I need some sort of a way to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this one yet.**

 **ALSO: WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHY I CAN'T HAVE "Mrs." OR "Dr." IN THE STORIES WITHOUT THEM GETTING DELETED?! It really messed up a few of my lines. I have checked this several times but I may have missed something so let me know if you see an error.**

 **Also, I apologize for any OOCness, but let's be honest, they're all dead tired, had a crazy reveal shown to them, and this chapter is WAY over due so it needs to just be published.**

 **And in case you guys didn't know. I'm not a fan of OCs. My tolerance for them has been growing lately, but not enough to write one yet. Anyways, no, Danny's holder will not be an OC. Originally it was, but then I decided that I was being hypocritical and it was really way to much cliche work for comfort. The beginning of this story is already really cliche, but the OC was just too much. That being said, you can probably figure out who I will be using already.**

 **I am not entirely sure where I want to start after this. When I first watched Miraculous Ladybug, I discovered that somehow, I watched the entire series out of order, even though I thought I was doing it right. So now my mental timeline is all messed up. It's up in the air for which episode I will start with this fanfic, but it's definitely not going to be the first one. I want Chat Noir and Ladybug to be established heroes before Danny steps in. Edit:If you read this note previously and now realize that a little statement I had about Gabriel Agreste is gone, f** **orget everything I said about that. I managed to find the first episode on youtube and it basically contradicts everything I said previously. Long story short, I''m a bit dissapointed but its okay.**

 **Edit 2/5/18: Replaced "badger" with "bat" but if there were other details that I missed, just let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Miraculous Ladybug.**


	2. Becoming a Hero

Nathaniel Kurtzberg sighed as he shut the door to his room and leaned against the door frame, exhausted. Another day, another akuma. Not to mention more homework. The school, while it still evacuated the premises when an akuma was too close, still assigned homework for the day. There were just too many akumas, too many interruptions to have the day completely halted every single time. The teachers eventually requested every student's email and assigned work through there if needed.

He was getting fed up with the constant interruptions. Oh how he would _love_ it if there was something he could do about it. Ladybug and Chat Noir must be _exhausted_ responding to all of those akuma attacks. He wondered what it was like, to have a secret identity that he must protect at all costs, all the lying that had to be done in order to keep loved ones in the dark. He shuddered. It sounded like a nightmare. Surely there was something that could be done to help lessen the work load?

Letting his backpack fall to the floor next to his desk, he fell into his chair. Looking up at the ceiling as his mind wandered. What would his life be like if he was a superhero like them? A quick glance towards the sketchbook that contained the illustrations about his previous fantasies of being a hero and he winced. No, last time he just ended up hurting people. Sure, he had been akumatized, so it really _wasn't_ his fault but still . . He'd seen pictures of Evillustrator after it had all been over. The villain had looked _exactly_ like what he'd depicted himself to look in his comics. He sighed. Maybe he just wasn't cut out to be a hero. Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't been akumatized yet; they showed up to every battle without fail, so they couldn't have been.

Shaking his head, he dove a hand into his backpack and pulled out his sketchbook. His science notebook was pulled along with it, hocked on one of the many coils, and for a brief moment, he was reminded of his lab report that was due tomorrow. He still shook his head and continued, opening the sketchbook. Drawing was better for him anyways.

As he reached over for a pen, his hand brushed over the lid of a black box and he paused, staring in confusion at the item. That wasn't his was it? He didn't remember it being there this morning. He picked it up to inspect it. It had red designs on the lid, but other than that it was nothing more than an elongated hexagon. Did his parents leave something for him? Curious he lifted the lid and blinked at the item within. Sunglasses?

He screamed when said sunglasses started glowing, and dove behind his chair, dropping the case and its contents to the ground.

He blinked as the light morphed into a floating creature-was that a _bat_?- and the glasses dulled to a silver frame with black lenses. He resisted the urge to scream again. Tiny bats with tiny wings were harmless right?

Said bat yawned, floating in the air with wisps of black mist trailing off the end of its short tail. Then it's shockingly green and large eyes opened and narrowed in on him.

"So you're the kid Clockwork said I'd be stuck with huh?" it spoke. Nathaniel blinked and studied the tiny creature. Once he'd gotten over his initial fear and shock, the creature was actually quite cute.

"My name's Danny," the bat stated. Nathaniel blinked as his mind refocused on the situation at hand.

"Nathaniel," the teen was quick to respond. The bat, Danny, smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you! We'll be working together for a while," Danny greeted. Nathaniel's head tilted slightly in confusion.

"Working together?" he asked. The bat nodded.

"Yep! I'm a kwami. I'm basically a magical spirit that can give you superpowers if you say some word sequence that I don't know because this is my first time. Also, I have no idea what my special ability is just yet," the kwami started.

"Wait _what?_ "

"You know Ladybug and Chat Noir?" at Nathaniel's nod, Danny continued. "They have kwami's too. It's what gives them their powers. We need to be fed and given someplace to hide, but in return, we give you the ability to fight akumas."

Nathaniel's mouth had dropped open in shock. "You're telling _me_ , that I could become a _superhero_?"

"In essence? Yeah, but that might take a while because I was only just turned into a kwami a few days ago and you're my first holder. Which means that I have no idea how you do anything."

"And I was chosen for this _why_?"

Danny shrugged. "Beats me. You seem alright and I trust Clockwork's judgement."

Nathaniel just stared at him. "Who's Clockwork?"

"A ghost that can manipulate time."

". . . Come again?"

"He's the ghost of time. Father time, Chronos, . . . I don't remember the rest."

"Ghosts are _real_?"

"Oh very, I was half ghost up until a few days ago."

"Aren't ghosts dead?"

"Essentially yes."

"How can you be half dead?"

"Lab accident. Ever heard of Danny Phantom?" Nathaniel shook his head. "Superhero in America. Look him up."

Obediently, Nathaniel took out his phone and gave the kwami a deadpan look after a few moments. "Says here he's a menace and a danger to the public."

Danny frowned. "Try social media. The GIW are just biased because I was a ghost and they think all ghosts are evil which is bull and the mayor is actually an enemy of mine so _of course_ the newspapers would be skewed."

Nathaniel gave him a disbelieving look, but then turned to his phone. He raised his eyebrows and nodded after a few moments.

"Everybody here is says that Phantom was a hero. Let me guess, you're Phantom?"

"I was. I got hit pretty badly. I would have died if Clockwork hadn't turned me into a kwami."

"So now you're this magical creature that can turn me into a superhero," Nathaniel stated skeptically. Danny nodded.

"Yep!"

"You do realize how crazy this sounds right?"

Danny sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I wish I could show you, but I have no idea what the phrase is to activate the miraculous."

"Miraculous?" Danny blinked and then slammed a fist in one of his palms.

"I completely forgot to explain that to you! The glasses!"

Nathaniel leaned over to pick the sunglasses and the case off the ground.

"These?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"You need to be wearing those in order for me to give you your power. But whoever has the miraculous can use my power so _never_ give those glasses to anybody else. You were chosen for a reason. Also, you lose the ability to transform if somebody steals those glasses. And I kind of have to obey whoever has my miraculous so . . . ."

Nathaniel rubbed his forehead. "This is a lot of information."

Danny shrugged. "Clockwork told me to try and find the Great Guardian so that he can help us figure out how to do things and better explain what's going on. It's been centuries since the last miraculous had been created, so I'm kind of a wild card."

"You mentioned the Great Guardian, who is he?"

"No idea. Clockwork didn't say much of anything other than he'll give me a clue later."

Nathaniel stared down at the sunglasses in his hand.

"You really want me to be your holder?"

Danny shrugged. "Again, I'm just going to trust Clockwork's judgement with this, so yeah. Oh, and don't tell anybody about me. If Hawkmoth found out it would put your friends and families in danger. That and sunglasses are kind of easy to steal. I think there's a band that goes around the back of your head for when I actually inhabit the miraculous but any other time it would be really easy to just pull them off." Nathaniel just nodded as he pushed the sunglasses onto his forehead.

"In other words, I'm going to have to pay more attention to my surroundings."

Danny nodded.

"You mentioned earlier that there was a phrase I had to say to transform?" Danny nodded.

"No clue what it would be though," the kwami added. Nathaniel sighed and looked down at the case, blinking as he realized there was a note at the bottom.

"There's a note here." Danny flew over until he hovered just above Nathaniel's shoulder and got a good view. Nathaniel pulled the note out and placed the case in one of the drawers of his desk.

Unfolding the tiny slip of paper, he read the short message which appeared to be an address.

"Twenty bucks says that's the Great Guardian," Danny commented. Nathaniel hummed in thought.

"I sure hope so, because you're terrible at explaining things."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Fu paused as he listened to the doorbell ring. He shared a look with his kwami, Wayzz, before glancing at the doors direction. He hadn't been expecting anybody today. Wary, he motioned for the turtle kwami to stay close before he made his way over to the door. His visitor had enough patience to wait quite a while before ringing the door again. As he grew closer, he could hear voices on the other side.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" the first voice was young, likely a teen. It wouldn't shock him if the boy was about Ladybug's and Chat Noir's age.

"Dude seriously, I'm just as new to this as you are. I have _no_ idea." The second voice was also male and young.

"How the heck am I supposed to know then? You told me that nobody should know about you, but how else am I supposed to get a confirmation out of him without going 'hey, my friend's some tiny magical creature that doesn't know what he's doing because he was only created a few days ago and we need help figuring that out'?"

Fu lurched in shock. He couldn't possibly mean a kwami, could he? But as far as he knew none of the miraculous that didn't have holders had been taken from his care. Unless it was one of the missing miraculous. . .

"I don't know! Be more subtle about it!"

"Aren't you supposed to be more experienced with this sort of thing?!"

"Hey, I learned just about everything about my powers on my own before. This is _not_ in my realm of expertise."

Fu decided at that moment that he was going to open the door and let the poor fellows in.

"Oh shit." Fu caught a glimpse of a black and white blur just as a red haired teen became visible. He vaguely recognized the teen to be Nathaniel, one of the boy's in Chat Noir's and Ladybug's class.

"Can I help you?" Fu asked politely, opening the door up wide.

"Um, yeah, you see my friend's . . . grandpa said that you could help me with a problem of mine," the boy responded nervously, rubbing the back of his head, his hand knocking the frames of the sunglasses out of place. The boy frowned for a moment and adjusted them. Fu chuckled. That must be the miraculous, either that or the boy was really that nervous and forgot they were there. In any case, the boy wasn't used to the sunglasses being on his head.

"Well, come on in and I'll see what I can do. What was your friend's name again?"

"Uhh," the boy started.

" _Charles_ ," a voice hissed quietly from somewhere within the boy's gray jacket. Fu chuckled. _Definitely_ a kwami. Though, which one was still unsure. But if the boy's conversation earlier was anything to go by, the kwami was new and didn't really know how things worked. But he'd never even _heard_ of that happening before.

"Charles," the boy continued.

"Hmmm," Fu decided to cut right to the chase. It was a risk, but something told him it was going to turn out alright. "I didn't know kwami's had grandfathers." There was a small gasp and the boy went almost ramrod straight with shock. Fu blinked in shock when a black and white blur appeared in his face.

"So you _are_ the Great Guardian!" the kwami, for it was indeed a kwami, cried out.

"Danny!" the boy exclaimed. Fu studied the kwami carefully. Its form was a little bit different than what he was used to. The black mist trailing off the end of the bat's tail—he'd had a lot of practice identifying kwamis over the years—was very similar to Plagg's, but the mist was thinner and didn't come off as bubbly as the cat's did. This kwami's short tail dissolved to smoke rather than particles. The bat's belly had a small patch of white fur, and the kwami's paws were white, but otherwise, the tiny creature was all black.

"Indeed I am, you are Danny, I presume?" Fu asked. The bat kwami nodded. "I didn't know there was a bat kwami, but if the conversation you guys had outside the door was any indication, then you've only just now been created. What virtue do you represent then?"

Danny just looked really confused.

"Virtue?"

Fu blinked. "Yes, all kwami's are created whenever one virtue is discovered by humanity."

"Uhhhh, I don't think that the circumstances of my creation are the same as the ones you're used to," Danny stated. "You see I was human, until I was fifteen, before a lab accident turned me into a half ghost, and then the Observants, that's the government of sorts in the Ghost Zone, decided that I was too dangerous," Danny held his hands up in air quotes as he said that last word, "and sent a pair of assassins after me. I got hit and would have died if Clockwork, ghost of time, hadn't stepped in and turned me into a kwami."

Fu stroked his beard in thought.

"Wayzz, what do you think?" Fu asked. He was taking another risk, but he wasn't willing to move any farther in the conversation without his kwami's opinion. He watched as Wayzz appeared from behind a bookshelf.

Danny blinked. "You're small just like me!" he exclaimed. Fu raised an eyebrow in the bat kwami's direction.

"You didn't _really_ think you were the only one, did you?"

Danny shook his head. "Well, I _knew_ I wasn't the only one, but I didn't think I'd meet one so soon. Clockwork made it sound like they were pretty rare."

Fu shook his head and turned back to his kwami, stepping aside so that they could have a conversation privately.

"It's possible. Ghosts are real, I've dealt with a few before, but I've never even _heard_ of a half ghost before," Wayzz paused, "I _have_ however met Clockwork before. A puzzling fellow. Powerful and wise, practically omnipotent with his abilities to see the future, but he tends to speak in riddles."

"Is it possible that the story is fake then?" Fu asked. Wayzz shook his head.

"Clockwork is secretive and likes to keep his existence a mystery so that random ghosts don't bother him. If Danny does know about him, it probably means that the time ghost likely made the kwami aware of his existence himself. Master, Clockwork never did anything without reason, and I doubt that it would change now. If Clockwork really did change Danny into a kwami, and he has the power to, then the future will be better with Danny as such," Wayzz explained. Fu nodded.

"Then we teach the Danny how to be kwami and Nathaniel how to be a miraculous wielder," Fu declared.

"Are you sure that it's wise to leave a new kwami in the boy's hands?"

"He's a good kid, and he already knows about Danny's existence. He was one of my possible candidates for the cat miraculous but ultimately, I decided that it would suit the current Chat Noir better," he was careful not to say the hero's real name just in case the boy behind him had good hearing. "It also sounds like Danny knew the basics of being a kwami and what that meant, so the boy has already been chosen. With time, we'll see if the boy was the right fit or not. That being said . . ." he stroked his beard and turned to Nathaniel. "Let's see if we can't figure out how to get you transformed first." He glanced at the flowing kwarmi.

"Each transformation phrase is unique, so something to do with claws, fur, or tails has already been taken. Any ideas?" Fu gestured for Nathaniel to move the glasses to his nose rather than his forehead.

Nathaniel obeyed and then paused a moment.

"Uh, wing's on?" Nathaniel started. Danny made a face.

" _Wing's on_?! What sort of phrase _is_ that?!" the kwami exclaimed.

"Definitely not it," Fu commented. "Ears on?"

"No," Danny made a face. "Are _all_ phrases like that?"

"Yes," Fu responded.

"Moon's out?" Nathaniel asked. Danny shook his head.

"Fangs out?" Wayzz asked. Danny shrugged.

"Not bad, but nothing happened."

Fu, Wayzz, and Nathaniel made a few more guesses before the latter paused.

"What if we're thinking about this wrong? Danny's different right?" Wayzz bobbed his head.

"Yes and no. Clockwork has the ability to make Danny an actual kwami, not just a replica. However, it is possible that because Danny was originally half ghost, that his powers work a little bit differently than normal kwamis," the turtle kwami answered.

"Still, maybe the phrase is something that relates more to Danny's powers than his form, much like your own does, Wayzz?" Nathaniel suggested. Danny groaned after a moment's realization.

"It's a reasonable conclusion there Danny," Fu started, misinterpreting Danny's groan.

"No, no. Nathan's probably right. And I think I know what it is." Nathaniel looked at the kwami hopefully. "It's "I'm going ghost'. Said it every time before I transformed to my ghost form."

Fu raised an eyebrow at the young kwami.

"I was fourteen okay?!" Danny argued. "And it's kind of a habit."

Fu chuckled and turned back to Nathaniel. "Give it a shot then."

"I'm going ghost!" Nathaniel shouted. The reaction was immediate. Danny yelped as the glasses glowed and sucked him into their inky depths. As soon as Danny was fully absorbed, Nathaniel's body exploded in white light. Fu turned away quickly and covered his eyes. He turned back once the light had died down. Nathaniel's clothes had been replaced with what looked like a black hazmat suit. The boots and gloves were white. A white belt was clasped firmly around Nathaniel's middle and at the back morphed to a short white tail. The lenses of the glasses had turned into a neon green that made Nathaniel's eyes look the same color. The frames were pitch black with a white streak down the side. The bottom half of the frames had disappeared, making them look like more like glowing screens than glasses. Fu noted that it that it made the miraculous harder to identify outside of transformation. There was a band that stretched around Nathaniel's now white hair and kept the miraculous firmly on the boy's head. To complete the look a pair of black ears perched on top of Nathaniel's head and Danny's white DP symbol was proudly displayed on the teen's chest.

"Whoa," Nathaniel commented. He shivered and resisted the urge to cross his arms. For a moment, he was incredibly cold. He looked at his hands in amazement. "I'm _glowing_."

Shaking his head as if trying to release himself from the spell of amazement, Nathaniel frowned as he thought about the transformation. There _was_ an energy rush that came with the transformation, just like he'd been expecting, but otherwise, his body felt unnaturally still. He couldn't explain it.

Fu hummed. It _was_ an impressive transformation. Nathaniel yelped as his feet lifted off the ground and he started hovering. Fu raised an eyebrow. So the transformation _did_ replicate ghost like abilities. They'd have to ask Danny what his abilities as a half ghost were.

With a bit of concentration, Nathaniel got his feet settled back on the ground. "That was really weird," he commented. Fu raised an eyebrow, urging the boy to continue. "The flying thing? It was like it was involuntary or instinctual, but it drained my energy. I could feel it. Granted, it wasn't _much_."

Fu frowned. "I've never heard of a miraculous wielder not being in complete control of an ability that required energy to use. We'll have to wait and see, but in the end Danny's the best one to go to for a breakdown of his abilities."

Nathaniel nodded. Fu blinked as he looked at him. It appeared that the boy was completely unaware that he was sinking through the floor.

"Nathaniel?" he inquired and gestured for the teen too look down at his feet. The artist screamed and tried to step out of the floor. His efforts only seemed to make him sink faster. Eventually, Fu took pity on the boy and pulled him up. The boy's feet rematerialized as soon as they left the floor. "It appears you have intangibility." Fu sighed. "And invisibility."

"What?" Nathaniel started. Fu lifted his right arm. Nathaniel glanced down at his own and blinked in amazement when he found it missing. It shimmered back into view soon after.

"Did you feel an energy drain again?"

Nathaniel nodded. "Yeah, intangibility and invisibility both took a bit more than flight, but it still wasn't all that much."

Fu nodded. "Perhaps your transformation is a bit more like a battery then. With normal miraculous, wielders can stay transformed for as long as they want as long as they don't use their special ability. After they do that though, they have five minutes to find a safe place to detransform before their miraculous shuts down and their kwami needs to recharge."

Nathaniel nodded.

"That being said, try and get a hang on your flight, intangibility, and invisibility, but don't go until you run out of energy. Mastering those three will keep you from losing focus or wasting energy in battle."

The teen nodded again and closed his eyes. Fu watched curiously as the teen struggled with getting a feel for how his flight controls worked. This was far more interesting than pondering about were the missing miraculous were. As the teen hovered in his living room, his eye caught on a silver and green device hooked on the teen's belt. It _looked_ like a boomerang. He assumed it to be the teen's weapon and made a note to have the teen play around with it later.

Realizing something, Fu turned back to the teen. "Real quick, do you have any ideas for your super hero name?"

Nathaniel paused in thought and then smiled. "Phantom. I think I'm going to keep Danny's name. It sounds cool anyways." Fu nodded with a smile.

"Indeed it does."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Poll results put a bat in the lead, so thank you, DragonBeat, for suggesting the idea. Wolf was a close second. The badger idea had practically nobody.**

 **I think Fu and Nathaniel are a little bit out of character, but otherwise everything's alright. I rushed it a bit and had to make a few changes because this was originally written to fit a badger/wolf, so if I missed anything just let me know.**

 **Three things:**

 **1\. The transformation**

 **I wanted to keep Nathaniel's suit as close to Danny's as possible. There are a few changes, some that I've already mentioned and there's one for sure that I will get to later on in the story, but hasn't been mentioned/discovered yet.**

 **2\. Nathaniel's power**

 **Reason why I had Nathaniel's transformation more like a battery: Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous are supposed to be the strongest. With Danny's powers being what they are, I had to tone them down a bit. Thus, the battery theory. Think of it this way, outside of their special abilities, Ladybug and Chat Noir only have enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability, etc . . . Giving invisibility, intangibility, flight, cryokenisis, ecto manipulation, ghost sense, possession, and the wail _plus_ enhanced strength, speed, durability, etc . . .to a new superhero and **_not_ **have most if not all of those abilities limited by a one time use and a time limit? Nathaniel would be a whole lot stronger than Ladybug and Chat Noir** _combined_ **. The way I intend to write the story, Nathaniel's powers as Phantom will function a lot like battery with each of his abilities draining a varied amount of energy based on what they do and how many people they're applied to. This keeps Phantom's powers toned down enough so that he's not stronger than Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, I don't intend to make Phantom appear pathetic, but I do still intend to comply with how the Miraculous universe is set up.**

 **His powers will be explained more an more as the story continues, but just let me know if there's any confusion.**

 **Lastly: I had to keep the "going ghost" thing guys. I know in the original version of the show, the transformation phrase is "transform me" but I appreciate the "claws out" and "Spots on" that's in the translated version. Also, the "I'm going ghost!" in kind of iconic for Danny Phantom. I really struggled with coming up with possible phrases for a bat, hence, the lame ones seen above, but they did their job.**

 **As for the next chapter, I've started it, but I've kind of been stuck between two different episodes. I'm debating starting the next chapter after "The Evillustrator" because if Nathaniel gets akumatized, his cover is blown, or after "The Puppeteer" because Nathaniel was controlled by the akuma in the episode. Starting at "The Evillustrator" would become sort of a mess at "the Puppeteer". Chances are, I'm starting after "The Puppeteer" for that reason.**


End file.
